Ryōsoku
by DEValken
Summary: Requested By: GummyGal; It's been thirteen years since Dr. Eggman last attacked and Tails feels that he's not getting full credit. Once he's taken a new persona, the life that he once knew will turn upside down. (Expect lots of Twists and Cliffhangers in the later chapters) Rated M for Mature (mostly for language and MAYBE Lemon.)
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Ryōsoku**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own any of SEGA's works, only the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Well I do hope that you'd enjoy the New Year so far. Anyway, this fan fiction was requested by GummyGal and I seriously hope that she loves the concept of this whole story. I'm planning to make this…maybe 25 chapters if I'm lucky? Lol Anyway, happy reading to all.

**Chapter One: Behind Blue Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>~(Thirteen Years Ago)~<strong>

_It seem like the usual victory for Sonic and Tails. They managed to, once again, stopped Dr. Eggman from his succeeding in his evil plans; it was way too close to call they might add. Sonic gets the overwhelming tight hug from Amy while receiving a pat on the back by Knuckles. Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't one to celebrate so he stayed in the background, blending in the scenery. Rouge, like always, stood next to the Master Emerald, embrace its glistening beauty. But what about Tails? Tails was sadly on the sidelines, just like any and every other sidekick would be. Even though it pained him to see Sonic getting the full credit, he just smiled and tried to brush off the negative feeling from his shoulders. To his own surprise, Cream the Rabbit went and hugged Tails with a warm and friendly welcome._

"You did great out there, Tails." Cream spoke in her usual gentle tone.

He lightly patted her head as a bigger smile appeared, "Thanks Cream… that means a lot." He paused a bit as he looked at the group that surrounded Sonic and thought to himself, 'Will they be able to see that too?'

**~(Thirteen Years Later; Present Day)~**

Everything seemed to have changed within those thirteen years; after the last attack of Dr. Eggman to be precise. Sonic finally looked beyond the clinginess of Amy Rose and asked for her hand in marriage. No more than two years later, Sonic and Amy had two children, two light purple hedgehogs in the name of Jules and Mari; named after two important people in their lives. For Knuckles, he's still living the bachelor life with a few additional strings; meaning he has a partner named Julie-Su and a daughter in the name of Lara-Su. To this very day, he's still guarding the Master Emerald with every drop of life he has. Shadow and Rouge were having a secret relationship, not letting others know on how much they care for one another while having thoughts of stealing precious jewels from well-known places. Cream, she's been attending at a college to learn floriculture as she just loves studying about flowers. But what about Tails?

Tails, being full grown adult, worked as a mechanic at a nearby repair shop which he owns himself. Whenever he's not fixing other people's vehicles, he's normally found in the back fixing up his pride and joy; The Tornado. While tinkering with the mechanical parts of the plane, Tails wiped his forehead, feeling the sweat seeping out from his blonde fur as his blue eyes continued to look directly at his work. A soft sigh surpassed his lips as he slowly backed away from The Tornado, his gaze looked over at the wall which held the past newspaper clippings of what he and Sonic have done. Most of the clipping state that they saved Mobius from danger; well most only say 'Sonic saved Mobius', but he knew that he was in this himself. He couldn't help but feel as if his bravery wasn't good enough to be in papers like Sonic's and will forever be known as Sonic's Sidekick. The thought of having that label for as long as he lives, kills him inside. He clenched onto his baby blue, yet messy, t-shirt as he tried to keep himself together; he wished that he would be known as a hero for once.

He was about to punch a hole in the wall when he got interrupted by a phone call. He quickly calmed down as he grasped onto the phone and answered in the most professional way possible, "Hello, this is Miles Prower's Repair Shop. What can I fix for you today?"

"Tails? Holy cow, you sound different." Spoke a female on the other end.

He raised an eyebrow as he became intrigued, questioning, "Yes, this is Tails. May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, how dumb of me… It's me, Cream." She responded with a soft giggle.

"Oh wow… I couldn't even tell. How's college? I'm sure that studying floriculture is something new to you." He spoke, trying to hold a decent conversation leaning against his desk.

"It's all right, a little scary in my opinion. That's only because I've only been around you and the rest of the gang, so long. Floriculture is actually quite amazing, I actually loving that class all together. But anyway, I called you because I was wondering if you're going to Sonic's Friend Reunion. Can you believe that it's been thirteen years since the last attack of Eggman?" she replied while throwing a few questions within her reply.

He stood there in silence as he looked back the newspaper clippings, growling lowly, "Yeah… I know. It's been quite a long time. Still, I think that Dr. Eggman is up to something, he always is. I don't even care that it's been thirteen years since his last presence, I know he's planning his next move." He paused to take a deep breath, "But anyway, sure. I'll go to the meet together, just as long as a certain someone doesn't gloat about their success."

"I have a sense that you're still feeling rather forgotten even after thirteen years." She spoke feeling rather sad about him.

"Right… I'm holding a tremble grudge against it all. But, I will try my best to suppress it." He spoke clearing his throat, "So do you wish for me to pick you up or are we going to meet each other over at the so called party."

"Oh goodness, you're making it sound like this is going to be a little date or something." She replied.

"Are you implying something?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Even though they're just talking on the phone, he knows that the made blush, possibly dark red at this point. He chuckled a bit before hearing her answer, "U-Uhm… no… I'm not implying! I'm just saying! Hmm…I guess you can pick me up at the front of the college."

"Very well then, I'll see you at eight." He spoke while have gave her a goodbye and hung up.

He shook his head a few times as he looked down, noticing how greasy his clothing is before letting out a few sets of chuckles. He walked over towards the doors and turned off the lights, indicating that the shop was closed for the night and headed off inside; heading towards the bathroom to clean up.

**~(An Hour Later)~**

Pulling in front of a tall building was a light blue Mustang convertible which had pure white leather seats and colored dice hanging on the rear view mirror. Tails was sitting in the driver seat, wearing a plan white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket, a pair of jeans and his favorite pair of sneakers. A soft sigh surpassed his lips as he looked up at the stars, letting his mind fall into a deep thought; thinking of the past once again. He had a glimpse of Sonic's cheesy grin lingering deep within his thoughts, which made him growl under his throat. He wish there was a way to change his fate; to change his title from sidekick to hero. He continued to be lost in his thoughts while the sound of light taps of heels along the concrete of the sidewalk. Eventually, the sound of the taps stopped and a feminine voice spoke out in a gentle tone, "Tails? Wow… you've seriously changed in appearance as well." She paused as she noticed him day dreaming, "Umm…Tails?"

"Hmm?" he responded, realizing that he was being talked to and looked at her with widened eyes, "O-Oh…Cream! I'm terribly sorry…" he paused as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, "But wow… you're beautiful."

A dark blush appeared on the feminine rabbit looked away; feeling bashful about his compliment. Her multicolored fur looked well groomed and seemed a bit longer than what she had when she was young. She wore a beautiful orange sun dress with a blue belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of white high heels. Her long rabbit ears were longer and could easily be mistaken as natural hair; for they were tied into one ponytail. Her hazel colored eyes looked back at Tail as she replied, "Thank you…things certainly changed over the years."

"This is true… but most people tend to stay the same." He spoke, chuckling a bit before sighing, "Well anyway…" he paused as he got out of the car, and extended his hand out to her, "Let me take you safely to the passenger side."

"Oh goodness, you're still quite caring." She spoke as she placed her hand upon his and lightly gripped around his hand, "At least I know that you'll never change in personality."

He chuckled once before gradually leading her to the passenger side and open the door for her, waiting for her to get herself in, "Let me know when you're completely inside."

With a simple gesture of her nodding her head, Tails closed the passenger side door and walked over to the driver side. He got in and slammed the door; turning the keys in the ignition and hearing the engine run beautifully. While the car was warming up, Cream placed a hand upon his arm as she asked, "You think you're going to be okay going over there?"

He slowly looked over at her and placed a hand upon hers rubbing his thumb gently against her skin while giving her a light smile, "Honestly with you around, I think I'll be okay. But… if something does happen…" he paused as he placed a kiss upon her cheek, "Don't stop me from leaving, okay?"

No matter how badly she wanted to say no to his words, she just simply agreed with a little nod while lightly blushing once again. He chuckled softly to himself as he shifted the gear and started to drive away from the college, heading to their next destination; The Gang Reunion. While on the road, Tails thoughts began to race once again, making him think deeply, '_I honestly wonder if Sonic would be kind enough to not brag about the battles that he wrongly credited for? I just hope I don't snap at anyone…especially in front of Cream. I don't think I would forgive myself for that._'

**~(At The Get Together)~**

It seemed like it was a two hour drive for both Tails and Cream before they managed to reached to their destination. They were surprised on just how many cars that were parked in the long driveway. Tails turned off the engine and just sat there in his seat, looking at the large mansion up ahead. He raised an eyebrow at the whole scenery before hearing Cream questioning, "So… this is Sonic and Amy's place? Never thought that they would get a place like this…nor settle down with one another for that matter."

"Yeah… they got this place after convincing Queen Aleena to help out paying off the mortgage. So in a technical sense, she can easily kick them out if they were to do one thing wrong." He answered while thinking to himself, '_Then again…I don't see her doing that to her own grandchildren. Let's just hope that their rich looking home doesn't change their personality._'

He shook his head a bit before opening his car door, shutting it and walked over to the passenger side to help Cream out. He offered her his hand as he gracefully help her stand up and shut the passenger side door; heading up towards the mansion. They took their time as they were amazed by just how much of the land was part of their property. Cream looked over at Tails, feeling concern as she lightly tighten her grip upon his hand, "I surely hope you'll be all right being here… I really don't want you being offended in anyway."

He lightly shrugged, replying, "Eh, it's no big deal… I haven't gotten see Jules and Mari for a long time. The last time I saw them, they were a few days old, a cute bunch of twin purple hedgehogs. Eight years, I'm sure they don't remember me, especially when I'm their god father."

"Well you'd be surprised, children tend to know more things than adults do." She stated as they both stopped at the front door, "I guess we've made it."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I know… I figured the party would be over by the time we get here," he joked a little before ringing the bell, "Here goes nothing."

It took a few minutes before someone actually answered the door and that someone was a pink feminine hedgehog in the name of Amy Rose. Her quills were long as most was placed into a neat bun, her green hues sparkled beautifully. She wore a red sparkle strapless dress which showed her hour glass figure; let alone her slightly swollen midsection. She also wore a pair of matching flats. Both Tails and Cream looked at her stunned as Amy politely questioned, "What? You act like you've never seen a pregnant woman before."

"I thought you were going to stop at the twins." Tails spoke scratching his head, "Or…that's what I could remember."

Amy sighed a bit, "Hey now, Sonic and I didn't plan this one. Either way, the twins are excited for their little brother or sister."

Tails allowed Cream to walk into the home before hearing her questioning Amy, "So… when are you due?"

"The doctor's says around July but it's not for certain." Amy replied as she closed the door, "The party is out in the back. I'll be out there shortly, "she paused as she looked around, sighing, "Jules! Mari! It's time for bed!"

Tails' ears twitched a bit, hearing those names as he hears small fast patters of feet running from the kitchen all the way to the living room. Two purple hedgehogs came to a stop in front of their mother as they both spoke in a sadden tone, "But mom… we want to stay up a little longer."

"No darlings, you need to get your sleep. Your father is planning to take you to the park tomorrow so you can run as much as your little hearts content." She replied, smiling, "but you can however go and hug your Uncle Tails before you head upstairs."

"Uncle Tails is here?!" spoke up the little purple boy hedgehog before looking behind him, "UNCLE TAILS!"

"Hey buddy! Come over here… both of you!" Tails chuckled as he got down on one knee and opened his arms.

Tails got a surprise of his life as both of the purple hedgehogs ran to him and gave him a super glomp; causing him to almost lose his balance. He had gotten a closer look between the two young hedgehogs as he chuckled. With Jules, he could tell that he has Sonic's looks, his quills and all, but he also had a single quill placed on the left side of his face in which he got from Amy. He had Sonic's green hues as well. Mari, on the other hand, her purple was a little lighter than Jules, she looked like Amy with the hairstyle and her eyes are a lighter green than anyone else in the family. They both were wearing identical indigo colored clothing with black colored sneakers.

"Uncle Tails…." Mari questioned in a cute tone, "How come you don't come around?"

"Yeah…why don't you come over to see us?" Jules asked as both he and sister looked at him.

"I've just been busy with work, little ones." Tails stated as he patted the tops of their heads, "But don't worry, I'll try my best to come over more often."

"YAY!" the twins cheered while hugging Tails once again.

Amy smiled at the sight of her children being happy as she clapped her hands twice, just to get their attention, "All right kids, time for bed."

"Actually Amy, let me take them to bed. You go out there and be with Sonic. I'm sure he'll be showing concern at this point." Tails stated while looking at Amy.

"I'll help him as well," Cream stated as she smiled, placing a hand upon Tails' shoulder.

Amy sighed softly as she waved her left hand over to the stairs, "Thanks you two, I really do need to get back to him before he becomes a worry wart." She paused as she walked over and placed a kiss upon both Jules' and Mari's cheek, "Goodnight my unique emeralds, I love you."

"We love you too, Mom." Both Jules and Mari said at the same time before yawning.

Amy lightly tapped upon both Cream's and Tails' shoulders, indicating that they can go and place her children to bed. Cream gently picked up Mari while Tails had Jules' in his arms, heading their way up the stairs and towards their bedrooms. Tails walked into Jules' room, which the walls were a dark blue color while the floor was covered with several boy toys. He carefully walked his way to his bed, and laid Jules upon the mattress; covering him with a few of his blankets and sighed softly. Tails looked down at Jules and watched him sleep peacefully, something about seeing his godchildren for the first time within eight years made feel slightly at ease. Slowly, he found himself being lost in his own train of thought when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"O-Oh… I didn't mean to startle you, Tails." Cream spoke in a whisper.

He placed his hand upon hers as he replied, "Don't worry about it… Is Mari sleeping?"

"She's out like a light… you know you'd make a great father…. Whenever you do decide to settle down" she stated with a light smile.

"Heh…thanks." He spoke before looking at her at the corner of his glisten blue hues, "Let's go downstairs and head to the party."

Cream nodded once as she grasp upon his hand and led him out of the room; heading down the stairs to get to the party. Within each step, both Tails and Cream could hear the music from outside becoming louder and louder until they managed to step outside onto the large patio. Amy and Sonic's background was like a pure dream; mostly Sonic's dream. An open field to run through with the beautiful scenery of Sonic's most favored places of all time; Green Hill. Most of the field is covered with party stuff, like long tables and chairs, a DJ playing random songs and a portable dance floor. Tails' left eye lightly twitched as he thought to himself, '_Just when I thought I can be at ease…seeing all these things that Sonic can easily get is making me more furious.'_

While still within his thoughts, it took no time for Sonic to realize that both Tails and Cream have arrived. Sonic's appearance hardly changed but he did grow a few more inches over the years. His blue quills were still in the same length and his green hues sparkled with joy; all he wore was a dress shirt with a pair of his all-time favorite red and white sneakers. Sonic sped through and greeted Tails with a bro hug, "Tails! Buddy! I'm so happy to see you again! Where have you've been all this time?"

Tails grumbled under his breath, trying to be at least respectful to Sonic, "I've been at my garage which is also a repair shop. I've been fixing up people's vehicles and Tornado. A mechanic can be truly busy."

Sonic chuckled a few times as he ruffled Tails' blonde fur, "You need to learn to take a break. My partner in crime deserves a break too." He paused, giving Tails a thumbs up before looking over at Cream, "Whoa… I didn't recognize you for a second. I mean… I did know that you were coming over but…" he whistled in shock, "You're not the little Cream I used to know."

"It's okay, Sonic." Cream giggled a bit, "I mean, many people can change in appearance, but they can never change in personality."

"That's certainly true." Sonic agreed before feeling the hands of Amy upon his shoulders, "My love, what is it?"

"Your favorite meal is waiting at the party table," Amy said as she looked at him, "You should get there before it gets cold."

Sonic's eyes widened with shock as he yelled out for everyone to hear, "EVERYONE! CHILI DOGS ARE READY!"

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the backyard while everyone at the party headed towards the party table; getting ready to stuff their faces. Everyone except Tails that is. He stayed behind for a bit, he felt his heart burning with anger and his hands balled into tight fists. His thoughts once again began to race, making him think of worst things about Sonic, _'I bet you're still gloating about your success… I bet you enjoy being in the spotlight…I bet you love taking all the credit…. You didn't change Sonic… You didn't change at all!'_

"Tails?" Cream asked in a concern tone, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" he snapped at her, grumbling under his breath, "Just want to get this pathetic excuse of a get together done and over with."

Tails stormed pass Cream and headed towards the party table, trying to cool himself down before meeting back with Sonic and the others. Cream stood there with her hand upon her chest, worrying about him dearly as she spoke in a soft tone, "Tails…"

Tails calmed down a bit as he took a seat at the far corner of the party table; observing everyone with hues. Within each glimpse he noticed just how much each friend has changed, just by appearance alone. Knuckles, the red bullheaded echidna, had only changed a little throughout the years. The only distinctive change to Knuckles was his quills were a bit longer and he has a few scars on his left cheek. He wore a green denim vest with a pair of black baggy jeans and his usual pair of sneakers. Shadow the black hedgehog, being the ultimate lifeform, he didn't change at all when it came into appearance. He wore a black leather jacket, which had spikes on the shoulders, with a red t-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans and of course his usual shoes. Lastly, Rouge, the white bat, seemed to have changed the most. Her hair grew longer and it appeared to be wavy and elegant. She seemed to get rid of the overly done makeup and used natural colors, which actually brought out her light blue hues more. She wore a little black and pink dress that shows off her busty hour glass figure. Tails let a soft sigh surpassed his lips, noticing that Cream went and sat next to him. She placed a hand upon his lap, giving him a sign that someone still cares. The tender moment between friends came to an end when the sound of Amy clinging a fork against a glass, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to this little get together. It's been so long that we've actually seen each other." Amy spoke out with a light smile, "I'm just so happy to see how much has changed and how much things didn't change. I'm grateful that Dr. Eggman is no longer here, trying to ruin our lives over and over."

Sonic cleared his throat a bit as he added, "I'm sure we'll never see Egghead again. Am I right?"

Tails balled his hands into tight fists once again, mumbling under his breath as anger began to fuel his body once again, "Go ahead…state it… say that it was all thanks to you…. Do it… I dare you…"

Knuckles laughed a bit to Sonic's statement as he raised his glass, "Well good riddance to that. I'm getting tired of chasing his slow ass everywhere!"

Sonic chuckled a bit as he raised his glass in return, "Haha, yeah! And it's all thanks to me!"

Tails had enough of Sonic and his gloating nature as he lifted the table and tossed it over to the DJ and wrecked the speakers. Everyone looked over at him in shock as they were confused on exactly why he acted in such a rude manner. Tails started to breathe heavily as his eyes glared at Sonic, "I have had it! I've had it with the damn lies! I've had it with you taking all the damn credit of defeating Eggman! I've done half the plans! I've done have the work and yet you still take full credit! I'm done with your spoiled gloating ways! I'm tired of being your damn sidekick! I'm tired of being number two in every fucking thing!"

Sonic blinked a few times, still in shock as he tried to talk to him in a calm tone, "Tails….buddy… you need to ca-…"

"Don't 'buddy' me…" Tails interrupted, "I'm out of here."

Tails stormed out of the party and headed towards his car, leaving Cream behind and the others speechless. Cream couldn't help but to tear up, feeling bad for what Tails had to go through; she even felt the emotion and truth lingering in his words. Sonic sighed under his breath before hitting his head a few times, "Man… I didn't… I didn't even know… I feel such a jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Holy cow… I didn't expect it to be this long of a first chapter. BUT, I do hope you enjoy and PLEASE do leave a review. I wouldn't be putting this much effort in fan fictions for nothing. Also, once I post the new chapter of 'Never Forget', the newer chapters of both these fan fictions will be posted a random because, due to me busy schedule, I doubt that I'd be able to do the whole deadline thing. But again, please leave a review if read. See you next time!


	2. Headstrong

**Ryōsoku**

**Reminder: **I do NOT own any of SEGA's works, only the idea of this fan fiction.

Please Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Well I'm glad that the first chapter was that much of a success. Let's just hope that the second chapter is just as good if not better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Headstrong<strong>

Tails pulled into his own driveway as he turned off the engine, taking the key out of the ignition. He punched the dash in front of him several times until he heard something snap. Pulling away, he noticed a hairline crack on the dash, causing him to feel even more anger burning deep within his frame. He growled under his breath as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the driver side of his car. The sound of him slamming the car door echoed throughout the quiet town, giving any close residence a slight taste of his rage. Storming his way to the front door, his anger continued to course through his veins as he kicked the door open; aggressively walked in and started trashing his own place. From his coffee table to his sofa, they all managed to meet the other sides of the room before he took off the garage, mumbling under his breath, "I knew it… I fucking knew it… he never changed. After all those years….after having those children… HE'S STILL THE SAME GLOATING SON A BITCH HOG!"

He kicked the door to the garage open as a huge gust of wind began to circle, forming a large tornado within the garage and started to destroying the place; more preferably the newspaper clippings. He was in shocked before falling to his knees in disbelief, he noticed something that was unknown to him; or at least he thought it was. Looking down towards his hands while his heart raced, noticing a lightly glowing blue aura forming around them. He continued questioning it as he whispered to himself, "Is this… magic?"

For a person who only thinks in a scientific way, this was rather hard for him to even comprehend. Once he started to calm down, the blue aura slowly diminished, as if it wasn't there in the first place. He shook his head a few times before slamming his hands to the ground. All of these actions, these magical occurrences just wasn't summing up. A soft sigh surpassed his lips as he placed his head in his hands, letting a few tears stream down his cheeks. For some reason, he felt some of his pain, that he held for over a decade, was been lifted off his shoulders. He felt relieved yet still pressured, pressured with ambition to be something more. Finally in a calm state, he began to backtrack himself, wondering what he had forgotten at the so called 'party'. From there, it finally hit him as he let the one word utter from his lips, "Cream…"

He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach as he carefully got back up on his feet, dusting off any particles from his jeans and headed towards the phone. The sound of crumpled paper being flattened by each step that he takes lingered in his ear drums as he reached for the phone. To his surprise, before he could even dial a single number, the phone rang as it made him jump with fright. He answered the call with a slight scared tone, "Um… h-hello?"

"Tails? Tails! Are you okay? Oh thank goodness you've answered… I was worried," spoke Cream on the other end, a voice that he truly wanted to hear.

He sighed softly as he replied, "I'm fine… I uh… managed to calm down when I got inside my home." He paused, "But anyway… I'm truly sorry for leaving you behind like that."

"No no, it's okay! I understand that you were upset with Sonic's actions. No need to apologize to me. Knuckles was surprisingly nice enough to take me back to my college dorm." She stated in a calm tone.

"Knuckles is a cool dude. He maybe stubborn in most cases, but he knows how to be a gentleman." He spoke as took a deep breath, "but anyway… I still feel bad for leaving you like that. I do wish to make it up to you."

There was a short pause before Cream would reply, "Well, I don't have classes tomorrow until three so…I'm sure we can do something to pass the time!"

A soft smile appeared upon his face as felt his heart warm up with joy. He chuckled a few times in a happier tone as he spoke, "Very well, I shall see you tomorrow around nine thirty?"

The sound of her giggle on the other end of the line made his heart beat a little faster as she replied, "Nine thirty is fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Tails."

"Night Cream." He said before he hung up the phone and clapped his hands once, feeling rather excited for getting this chance to make up to her.

After a long terrible night, he was finally relieved that something good happened as he headed back into his home; going up the stairs to get some sleep. While walking, he couldn't help but to question on what happened earlier. He looked down at his hands as he reached to the last step, getting a flashback of seeing his hands glowing in a light blue aura. His eyes narrowed a bit as he questioned within his mind, "_It can't be magic….but if it is… then how did I even get that power or any power for that matter. It just doesn't make sense. Let's just hope that it's just a one-time thing. I don't even want to imagine what everyone would think of this. Heh. A scientific fox somehow magically has powers. Just sounds like an oxymoron to me. But…what if it is possible…?...I can't let anyone know of this just yet…not even Cream."_

**~( 9:30 That Morning)~**

Arriving at the college on time, Tails pulled off to the side and waited. He wore a blue and white plaid dress shirt with a white tank top underneath, a pair of a light blue jeans and his usual sneakers. He did what he can to look at his best for Cream as his thoughts began to wander. He looked up at the sky as he pondered, wondering where to take Cream for the day. His left ear twitched as heard the sounds of heels tapping upon the concrete sidewalk, looking over to find Cream dressing beautifully once again. She wore a forest green short dress with a pair of black high heels. Around her neck was a silver necklace chain with a pendant in a shape of a water lily. Her ears were let down, giving her the whole natural look as her hazel hues looked over at Tails; a smile appeared upon her face. Tails couldn't help but whistle at her, "Wow Cream, never thought that green would look good on you."

A few sets of giggles surpassed her lips while a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you…I thought it would be nice for a little change."

He chuckled softly as he remarked, "Nothing wrong about that," he paused as he opened the passenger side door while staying on his side, "Hop in, I'll take you anywhere you wish to see."

"Ooo… can we go to the Angel Island Garden? I've heard that the rarest of roses are now in full bloom." She asked as she gracefully got into the car, the scent of lilies lingered upon his nose.

With respect, he closed the door for her and then straightened himself before smirking, "Of course, whatever a fine lady wishes. And how about after that we get a coffee to go?"

"Sounds like a plan, Tails." She spoke in a soft tone a darker shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Cream please… I'm getting tired of that nickname." He stated before placing a hand upon her cheek, "Call me Miles."

From his action, he left her speechless and with the darkest blush upon her cheeks. He couldn't help but softly laugh at her before pulling out of his parking spot and driving themselves off to their next destination; The Angel Island Garden. Before he could even zone out awhile driving, he heard Cream speak up in a curious tone, asking, "So… what exactly happened when you got home?"

A sweat drop formed above his brow as he gulped, unsure what to tell her; especially the magical occurrences that sooner after destroying his own living room. He slowly glanced at her while responding in a simple way possible, "I just… found a way to let out my anger is all. Nothing too drastic happened." He paused a little before coming to a stop at a streetlight, waiting to be able to turn to his right, "What about Sonic? Did he continue to gloat about his success?"

"Uh…well…not exactly." She stated as she looked down at her lap, "You see…after you left he told everyone to leave. He seemed rather depressed, your words truly affected him, Ta-…I mean… Miles."

"Well good" he spoke while turning right, continuing to drive on to their destination, "He needed to learn how I felt for over a decade. One thing is certain, I didn't wish to act the way I did. If only he could of held back his gloating for one day. JUST for one day. But now after I did all that, I think I might of ruined my privileges to come over and see Jules and Mari." He sighed softly, "Those kids I swear…are just one of the few lights in my life."

Cream lightly placed her hand upon his as she looked at him with caring hues, "I'm sure the mistakes will be forgiven…and soon…you'll be able to see them again."

He smiled a bit before coming to a slow stop, allowing a few passing cars merge into the lane, "I hope so…surely do hope so."

**~(At The Angel Island Garden)~**

After what seemed to be an hour and half drive, both Tails and Cream managed to arrive at the garden. Tails pulled into the parking lot and parked in a slot that was close to the entrance, turning off the engine and looked over at Cream with a soft smile. He took the key out of the ignition and unstrapped the seatbelt before getting out of the car. Walking over to the passenger side, he helped Cream out of the car by opening the door and lending her a hand. He jumped a little once he felt the gentle touch of her hand resting upon his own as lightly grasped onto her and let her out, closing the door behind her. He sighed softly, feeling content before feeling her hugging his arm. Nothing but a dark blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked over at her with his blue hues. She giggled a bit as she make a cute remark, "Green might look great on me but red is certainly your color."

"Shush" he mumbled before looking over at the garden's entrance, his blush slowly fading, "Shall we proceed in this date?"

She blushed lightly as she replied, "Mhm."

Together, Tails and Cream walked over to the entrance and headed into the garden; from there, they were in a shock of a lifetime. Never in their days would they find something so vibrant, so beautiful then the brightly colored flowers that enhanced the garden's beauty. The scent of each flower was breath taking, although certain fragrances were causing Tails to sneeze multiple times. Despite the allergic reactions to certain flowers, Tails was having a good time with Cream and what truly sparked the moment of happiness is seeing her amongst the flowers. To his own eyes, he believed that her beauty was captivating; watching her lean close to a yellow rose and lightly sniffing it, taking in its fragrance. Unfortunately, his time to daydream about her came to an end when another round of sneezes caught him off guard. Cream looked over at him with concern, asking in a soft tone, "Are you all right, Miles?"

"I'll be –_Achoo!- _fine." He replied, covering his mouth, "So where is this rare –_Achoo!-_ flower you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed as she walked over to him and grasped his hand, "Let's go, I know exactly where it is!"

"Well I sure do hope so… -_Achoo!-_" he stated while letting out another sneeze.

Cream lead him over towards one of the garden's main attractions, the rose hedge maze. She stopped in her tracks, leaving Tails confused as she started taking off her heels. Tails couldn't help but to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Uh…" he paused, lightly sniffling from all the sneezes that he's done, "I thought we were going to see the rare flowers?"

"We are," she stated as she took hold of her heels and straightened herself, "The rare flowers are in the middle of the maze."

"And you took off your heels, why?" he questioned.

"Because I want you to chase me" she giggled a bit giving him a light tap in the arm, "Come on now, lighten up a bit and have some fun"

He sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead, "I suppose you're right on that."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" asked Cream as she sounded distant, causing Tails to look for her, "Come and get me!"

"Well you little sneak…" he chuckled a bit as he went to chase her down, "Here I come!"

He ran into the maze with no hesitation as he tried to track her down. He shifted his body a fun times, making sharp turns whenever he met face to face with a corner as he gradually started getting closer to her. From a quick glance he can tell that the colors of the roses were changing. From red to white, there was different sections of the hedges where it turned into a different color. Getting close to Cream, he slowly propelled his twin tails just so he could get a little faster before wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Gotcha."

A light squeak surpassed Cream's lips before giggling, turning herself within his grasp while looking deep into his blue hues. With her actions, it caused Tails' heart to beat a bit faster than normal. Something about her, in general, was attracting him; making him slowly fall in love with her. Was it her beauty? Her caring for others? Her fun and loving personality? He wasn't too before letting her go, a dark blush appeared on his face as he noticed a hedge filled with unique roses; rainbow colored roses. He cleared his throat a bit as he point, "S-so…these are the flowers you were talking about?"

She lightly stroked her right ear as she nodded, "Mhm, these are what most people call the 'Chaos Rose'. What these roses are, are technically Mother Nature's mood ring. All it takes is for one person to touch one of the rose's petals and it'll turn into a single color to represent their mood."

"Oh?" he questioned as he took a step closer, thinking to himself, _'Well… she's going to find out sooner or later, if she hasn't figured it out already.'_

He looked at each rose upon the hedge until he gazed at large, beautifully bloomed rose that was just waiting to be touched. He glanced over at Cream before placing a single touch to one of the rose's petal and waited for it change colors. Within seconds, the rose went from rainbow colors to a solid dark red, which caused Cream's hazel eyes widened a bit. She stepped closer to Tails before looking at him, feeling rather curious, "So… your mood is love. Who do you love? Who's on your mind?"

He sighed softly as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, having their lips just inches away from each other. He looked deep into her hazel hues with his glisten blues as he spoke in a soft tone, "Haven't figured that out yet? It's you… I don't know what got me to fall for you but…it's true….you're that other ray of light that's showing me the path to straighten my life. And… I want you to keep shining bright…as much as possible."

Before she could even speak, Tails placed a soft loving kiss upon her lips; something that he wished he could have done before. Once he pulled away he slowly let her go with a dark blush upon his cheeks, clearing his throat while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well… now you know."

She took a moment to take in on what has happened before speaking out the truth, "At least I know that you felt the same way. I love you as well…I have been for a long time."

"Well that would explain why you're always with me in the past, when it came to celebrating victories that is." He remarked while looking at her, holding out his hand, "Come…let's go and get us some coffee. It's getting to the end of our date."

"Will there be more dates after this?" she questioned before placing her hand upon his, gently grasping onto him.

"Of course. So many dates that you wouldn't even be able to keep track." He stated while chuckling, grasping onto her hand with the same amount of pressure as both of them left the maze and garden; happy.

**~(At The Coffee Shop; 1:15 PM)~**

After their long day of being at the garden, Tails drove Cream over to the coffee shop, which was only fifteen minutes away from the college. Cream sat patiently at an outside table while Tails was inside ordering two cappuccinos; one French Vanilla and the other White Chocolate with whipped cream. Getting ready to pay off his order he heard the black male wolf cashier ask, "Is that your girl over there…outside?"

Looking at the cashier in a rather confused expression, he replied, "Yes…she's my girl. Besides, I don't think you're her type even if she was single."

"Ah, come on man… how would you even know? She might be one of those 'nice and innocent' on the outside but behind closed doors… 'crazy ass bitch'" the cashier stated as he laughed at his own remark.

Hearing the wolf speak this way of Cream, ignited the flames of anger within Tails; he knew he had to do something before it got worse. He reached over the register and grasped onto the cashier's shirt and looked at him fiercely. Growling under his throat, Tails spoke in a low stern voice, "Don't you ever talk about Cream like that! She's not a piece of meat! One more remark like that and I'll make sure that you're castrated."

The cashier laughed in his face, "I'm not taking threats from a scrawny fox like you. So how about you go and hide behind you 'best pal' Sonic, you weak little sidekick?"

"THAT FUCKING DOES IT!" Tails yelled out, only to set the cashier's shirt on fire.

Not being affected by the flames, Tails continued to beat the crap out of the cashier until a huge gust of swirling wind filled the area behind them and pushed the cashier away; making him collide with the wall and coffee makers behind him. Breathing heavily, Tails looked around him as he noticed a few people were in shock of his actions. Instead of questioning, he laid out what he needed to pay for the drinks, grabbed them and headed out the door like nothing happened. Walking casually to the table, he placed the White Chocolate Cappuccino close to Cream while he went and sat on the other side. Cream was rummaging in her black purse when she noticed the chard fragments of what used to be his glove, "What on Mobius happened in there? Are you hurt?"

"Hmm?" he questioned before looking down at his own hand, "Oh…" he paused, chuckling a bit, "Well you see, the cashier who was getting our drinks…well he was new. He didn't know what he was doing." In the back of his mind he thought, '_Nor saying, at that matter'_

"Ah okay, well that seems understandable." She spoke while continue to roam through her purse, "Good thing you got my drink here, I was about to take my medication."

_'Medication? She looked far too healthy to have something wrong with her.' _He thought as he watched her pull out a long, well rounded green pill from her purse, making him question, _'What kind of medical illness does she have that inquires to take a green pill a day? Something about this doesn't feel right…but… this is Cream… she couldn't be possibly do anything wrong…and I trust her will being. I won't question it.'_

Tails sat there and watched her pop the pill to the back of her throat and then watched it down with a few gulps of her drink. A soft exhale surpassed her lips as she looked over at him, "Sorry that I haven't told you… I uh…gosh this is embarrassing… I have anxiety. And I need to take these pills once a day so I can keep myself normal. After being with you and the others for so long and then taking this huge leap on going to college, it takes so much to get used to."

"You don't need to apologize to me, love. I understand." He spoke as he placed his hand out in the middle of the table, thinking, _'Or at least I think I do.'_

She rested her hand upon his as she lightly smiled, "At least someone does." She paused, giggling to herself, "Well… I hate for all of this to end but… I need to get back to the college, so I can change my clothes and be ready to head for class."

He lightly ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he asked in a caring tone, "Want me to drive you there?"

She shook her head, "No no, I don't want you to waste your gas on me and besides it's just a fifteen minute walk away. I do appreciate the gesture though."

"Very well then, " he said as they both stood up from their seat and moved away from the table; Tails stepping closer to her and placed a kiss upon her lips, "I love you Cream…just be careful."

She smiled softly as she replied back, "I will and I love you too, Miles."

He gave her a simple nod as he grabbed his cappuccino and headed over to his car; getting in quickly before getting run over by traffic. He placed the key into the ignition and turned on the engine. From there, he gave her a simple wave goodbye and pulled out of the parking lot; heading home. Cream turned her back upon her drink and started heading towards the college, placing her right hand upon her heart as she mumbled under her breath, "It's not time for him to know the truth just yet…"

**~(At Tails' Home; 3:10 PM)~**

After an eventful day, Tails pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine; taking out the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. With a bright smile upon his face, he walked over to the front door of his home and began to unlock the door while humming a happy tune. He could never feel any happier like he is now, the perfect date, having a girlfriend for the first time. Aside from nearly killing a cashier because of his actions, it was truly a great day. The door slowly creaked open and revealed the interior; a surprisingly clean interior. Tails stood there in shock as he noticed that his living room was tidy, too tidy to be exact. Everything was placed in the right areas of the room, the floor and walls were spotless, but that's not what fully caught Tails' attention. On the coffee table there was a letter this his name, 'Miles', labeled on it, could this answer his question on whom cleaned his home? He stepped inside, while closing the door behind him, and headed toward the coffee table to retrieve the note. He took a deep breath before opening the letter, bracing himself for what might be written inside. He hesitated at first, but then began to read its contents:

_Dear Miles,_

_ It's been quite a long time since I've last seen you, but I'm not here for quality chit chat. Miles, my dear boy, I know what's been going on. You've been experiencing some unusual occurrences as of late. I do believe that it would the right time for you to find out something, something that was hidden from the family. You know where to find me,_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Uncle Merlin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well here we go again with another long chapter, but I do hope that you enjoy. I actually feel rather excited to do this fan fiction and I've already planned out for what the next chapter is going to be about. I don't what it is with me and writing fan fictions about Tails but I LOVE IT. Please leave me a review, telling me what you think. See you next time!


End file.
